mha_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Hamano Maeda
Appearance General Appearance Hamano is a little below average height for his age. He has blonde hair, a fusion of his parent’s white and brown hair, that is kept in the same messy style of his brother. He has blue eyes, which is a genetic anomaly, according to doctors. His clothing varies, but is generally a mix of black and white, and sometimes ragged to represent how Jesus wore clothes. His favourite is a puffy jacket. Costumed Appearance Hamano’s costumed appearance keeps his wings open at all times in a slightly ragged suit. His suit is kept in am archaic style, with bare feet. The suit jacket has tails that extend quite far. Personality Hamano is a very nice person. He goes out of his way to be outgoing and nice to all he meets, even if they aren’t exactly open to him. Hamano is an Anglican, one of the very rare people in Japan who follow such a religion, and follows that religion devoutly. He is very dedicated to what he does, especially when it relates to heroism. He loves helping people, and takes genuine joy in everything he does. He, despite making friends very easily, has a problem with talking to girls he finds attractive, tending to butcher any techniques that his brother Monito has taught him. Character Background When Hamano was younger, he was indirectly forced away from social groups due to him always being the ”good kid.” He didn’t mind this as much as he should, though, believing that it was the way of Jesus. He loved his twin brother Monito, even though he was, at the time, much more concerned with being popular. While Hamano was a bright boy, he was eclipsed by his brother only slightly, which still wasn’t enough to make him hate his brother. He began studying to become a hero at 11. He wanted to be the saving grace. He believed that his Quirk, a mutation much away from his parents’, was a gift that was given to him to save people. He became a diligent hero student, constantly working to improve his Quirk. When Monito became an outcast, he turned to Hamano, hoping for forgiveness. He was given it, and the two twins worked together to become heroes. Character Aspects # Always the Good Guy Stat Points Quirk Quirks are the name given to the superpowers of My Hero Academia. Over 80% of the World's population has one and if this character is intended to be at U.A., they are no exception. Quirk Name Quirk: Angel Wings The user has wings that allow the user to fly up to 15m high. Flying is an act that tired the user out as much as sprinting would. The wings cannot disappear, but can be folded away. The wings are white and mimic the appearance of Angel Wings. Quirk Cost (DO NOT TOUCH) This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the strengths and flaws of your quirk as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Techniques Techniques are something that’s been touched upon in the manga, which you can consider to be similar to the Super Move in a Fighting game. Techniques are examples of something that might be a little too much for your character to attempt to perform like a normal action, being a much stronger or unorthodox usage of one’s quirk. The amount of techniques you can have is equal to your quirk tier and they must be approved by a Balancer as well. Gear (DO NOT TOUCH) Various items or special clothing you might wish for your character to wear or have on them when they're in the field. Gear is bought using the same points used to purchase a quirk and require specific approval to have as well. Category:Inactive